1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of data storage systems, and more particularly to a system and method for storing configuration data of a storage automation device in a removable nonvolatile memory component (RNMC).
2. Related Art
Storage automation systems, e.g., data cartridge storage systems, typically include a host computer and a data storage device. The data storage device typically comprises a cartridge storage element, input/output components, and a moveable cartridge access component, sometimes referred to as a “picker.” The cartridge storage element stores a plurality of data cartridges in an array, and each data cartridge in the array has an associated storage position within the cartridge storage element.
During operation, the data storage device may receive, from the host computer, a request for retrieval of a specified data cartridge. The storage device determines, based on the request received from the host computer, a data cartridge position for the requested data cartridge. The movable cartridge access device then moves to that position, retrieves the requested cartridge from the cartridge storage element, moves to the position of an input/output component, for example, a data cartridge drive, and loads the data cartridge into the data cartridge drive.
Moreover, the data storage device may also receive, from the host computer, a request to return a previously retrieved data cartridge to the storage element. The storage device determines, based on such a request, a data cartridge position for storing the foregoing data cartridge. The movable cartridge access device then retrieves the data cartridge from the input/output component, moves the data cartridge to the determined data cartridge location and loads the data cartridge into the cartridge storage element.
Typically, the data storage device further comprises a controller, which is configured to receive requests, such as the cartridge retrieval requests described above, from the host computer and manage the operation of the device in response to the requests. During operation of the storage device, the controller typically retains operational information that is used by the controller for operation and management of the device. When the controller fails, the controller may be replaced. However, the configuration data accumulated by the controller for routing data to the drives and/or the picker may be lost and unrecoverable, depending upon the type of failure that occurs. The loss of such data sometimes makes restarting operation and/or evaluating past performance of the data cartridge storage system difficult and problematic.